


marupok o sirang plaka?

by frolicking (flickeringheartbeat)



Series: sooshi and panini [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, M/M, baeksoo bffs!, damayan niyo si kyungsoo please haha, despite sa katangahan ni baekhyun please appreciate domestic kaisoo huhu, kaisoo best boyfriends, mentions of chanbaek's relationship, no to toxic relationships ok
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickeringheartbeat/pseuds/frolicking
Summary: ano ba si baekhyun?based off this fbpost:
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: sooshi and panini [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	marupok o sirang plaka?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first filipino fic. dedicated to all kaisoo (and exo) filo au writers for making me entertained and amazed with your brilliant minds. you never fail to fascinate me!
> 
> also, pls consider my baluktot tagalog, i tried but i hope it's readable!

kasalukuyang nakaupo si kyungsoo sa bean bag sa sala kasama si jongin na nakatutok sa paglalaro ng mobile legends. as a plantito, naghahanap parin si kyungsoo sa pinterest ng perfect arrangement ideas para sa mga cactus babies niya. tamang timing lang na may nakita siyang litrato (sa wakas), nang biglang tumawag si baekhyun.

alam ni kyungsoo kung saan ang patutunguhan ng tawag na ito. at dahil mahal niya ang kanyang pretty best friend, tinanggap niya ang tawag. "beb? napatawag ka?"

_"beb, on my way na ako diyan sa house mo. let me in ha?"_

"hoy, umiiyak ka ba?" nagtatakang tanong ni kyungsoo kasi correct him if mali siya, he's certain na may naririnig siyang pag-sniffle.

_"no—andito na ako sa gate niyo beb."_

busy parin si jongin sa paglalaro, kaya si kyungsoo na ang lumabas para papasukin ang best friend sa bahay. nakasuot na ng pantulog si baekhyun, ngunit nakakapanibago ang itsura nito ngayon. niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni kyungsoo. "pag-usapan natin to sa loob."

ang kaninang nakalaan ang atensyon sa phone na jongin ay naaawang nakatingin ngayon kay baekhyun na halos kalahati na ng tissue sa tissue box ni kyungsoo ang inubos. 

"nagtanong lang naman ako sa kanya eh, pero lagi siyang galit na sumasagot sa akin." paghikbi ni baekhyun, at pinainom siya ni jongin ng tubig. "lagi na lang sa topic na gig! i asked him ba't ayaw niyang magtext sa akin 'pag nakarating na siya sa condo niya tapos 'yon, reasons niya always are 'pagod ako babe', 'i was exhausted', at 'they keep on asking one more song'! like ano ba? discography ba ng the beatles pinatugtog nila kaya makauwi siya palagi at almost 3 in the morning?"

huminga ng malalim si baekhyun at tahimik na naghihintay ang magnobyo sa kanya. "tapos kanina, i told him na kailangan niyang magtext sa akin or else i'm gonna burst from worrying too much tapos alam niyo anong sagot niya? ang o.a ko daw?! first time ko 'yon narinig galing sa bibig niya kasi alam niyo naman na usually, he's appreciative of this matter, right?"

tumango si kyungsoo. "so ayun, naiinis siya sa akin kasi he'll try his best naman daw para makatext siya, eh hindi nga siya nakapagreply sa akin every time na ginagawa niya 'yon eh! 'tsaka, alam niyo, mas nakakagulat kasi sinigawan niya ako at sinabi niya na i'm not his mother daw, minsan ba't mahilig daw ako mag-exaggerate?!"

umiiyak na naman si baekhyun. malapit nang maubos ang tissue ni kyungsoo. "beb, second time na ito na umiyak ka sa amin ni jongin dahil sa pesteng chanyeol na yan. alam mo, may mali na eh." paghaharap ni kyungsoo, dahilan sa pagtaas ng kilay ng best friend niya.

"so ano ang gagawin ko?"

"suspicious na ako sa first iyak mo dito so i tried hard, pati rin si jongin na nahirapang magkumbinse sa akin na chanyeol was just busy, and it was his first time to balance his career and relationship with yo—"

"pero he apologized and even treated me to a date after that fight, kaya okay na 'yon sa akin." sapaw ni baekhyun.

rumolyo ang mga mata ni kyungsoo. "ang rupok." tumawa ng mahina si jongin at nagpatuloy si kyungsoo sa pagsasalita. "sa akin lang ha? iwasan mo siya. 'wag kang magtext sa kanya, or tignan ang mga pictures niyo, kahit 'yang camera roll mo puno ng mga litrato niyo at sa kanya. iwasan mong magfocus 24/7 sa kanya kung hindi lang naman siya makapagreply sa iyo tungkol sa problema niyang lagi siya makauwi ng madaling araw sa kanyang condo. bigyan pa kita ng mga plants sa garden para naman madistract ka."

"and if he apologizes?" tanong ni baekhyun habang nakahilata sa shag carpet.

"he better not do it again. strike two na ang kutong-lupa na 'yan sa'kin." pagbabanta ni kyungsoo sa kaibigan. 

at least, napangiti ni kyungsoo si baekhyun sa 'kutong-lupa'. baekhyun knows how kyungsoo hates his giant boyfriend na laging busy sa music career nito. baekhyun embraces his cutest best friend in the world.

"i'm realy grateful to have you in my life, beb." pa-cute na bulong ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo.

tinapik ni kyungsoo ang likod ni baekhyun. "'pag mauulit pa ito beb, the only option is to break-up, kahit masakit. your relationship's starting to get toxic at ayoko na sa taong katulad mo, magiging bihag ka sa pag-ibig na walang patutunguhan. usapang best friend lang." kyungsoo squeezes baekhyun's hands in comfort. "no more cryola sesh for pretty boys like you beb ha!"

nakabungisngis si baekhyun kahit inaantok na, kaya hinatid na siya ng magnobyo pabalik sa bahay nito.

  
for two days, kyungsoo spent his time helping jongin build the ladder-rack he designed, and re-decorated his little plant kingdom. kasi, after sa paghatid nila kay baekhyun sa bahay niya, nakalimutang i-screenshot ni kyungsoo ang pinakabet niyang rack design na nakita niya sa pinterest, kaya wala siyang magawa kundi magpatulong sa civil engineer niyang boyfriend para mavisualize ang nakita niya sa pinterest as much as he could remember.

pagkatapos magawa ni jongin ang ladder-rack ni kyungsoo para sa succulents at cacti niya, kyungsoo immediately painted the rack with coco and white driftwood stain. jongin even helped him arrange the plants according sa color ng pots nila, although may mga succulents at cacti silang nareplant just to make it look neat sa arrangement.

"ang cute ng mga bibi mo, love." sabi ni jongin habang kinukuhaan ng litrato ang little kingdom ng succulents at cacti ni kyungsoo. nakangiti ito habang tinitignan ang busy na nobyo sa pag-aarrange ng kakabili niyang monstera.

"parang tayo lang. ganon."

biglang tumahimik ang paligid. napatawa agad si jongin ng malakas kaya lumingon si kyungsoo sa kanya. "gulat lang ako ha! role ko 'yan ihh," lumapit si jongin sa kyungsoo at kinurot ang mga chubby cheeks niya. nagpout ang maliit niyang boyfriend kaya naman natutunaw ang loob ni jongin sa kilig.

patuloy na sana ang pabebe moments ng magnobyo nang mag-ding ang phone ni kyungsoo. binuksan niya ang phone at nagulat siya sa chat ni baekhyun.

> baek  
>  4:38 p.m.
> 
> Beb 🥺
> 
> Oh, anyare?
> 
> Nagcheat siya 🥺  
>  Nabasa ko kanina  
>  Nakipaghiwalay na ako  
>  I've had enough na :((
> 
> I love you. hindi mo siya deserve. Be happy.  
>  Sabi ko na nga ba.
> 
> Thank you, beb. I love you too. 🥺

"love? ano 'yan?" 

kung gaano kasaya si kyungsoo kanina ay siya ring galit na galit ngayon. "puta, sabi ko na nga ba." halos magkatagpo na ang mga kilay ni kyungsoo habang hinihigpitan ang paghawak nito sa shovel. binigay niya ang phone kay jongin. "botong-boto ka pa naman sa gagong 'yon."

nagulat kaagad si jongin sa chat ni baekhyun kay kyungsoo. "oh, ano na plano mo kay chanyeol? susugod na ba tayo sa unit niya?"

kung tao lang ang mga halaman ni kyungsoo, siguradong gulat na gulat din ang mga ito sa nasabi ng nobyo. "tangi. hayaan mo na, ang karma na mismo magpapahirap sa kumag na 'yon." sagot ni kyungsoo. nang pumasok si jongin sa loob ng bahay, nagpatuloy si kyungsoo sa pag-arrange ng mga tanim para mapintahan niya na ang lahat ng new pots with white and gold stain sa itaas.

  
makalipas ng halos isang oras ay malapit ng matapos na si kyungsoo sa pag-revamp ng garden niya. less than a minute later, tumunog ulit ang phone ni kyungsoo.

> baek  
>  5:37 p.m.
> 
> Beb
> 
> oh, okay ka na?
> 
> Nagsosorry siya ngayon, beb. :((
> 
> block mo na 'yang hayop na 'yan!
> 
> Narealize ko, beb. Kung Diyos nga nagpapatawad ako pa kayang tao lang?

huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo. ang halos dalawang oras niyang pagrerelax sa pamamagitan ng pag-aayos ng garden niya ay isahang napalitan ng inis at galit sa kaibigan niyang nagpakarupok sa maling tao. "baekhyun, putrages ka." diin niyang pagsabi habang padabog na pumipindot sa phone niya.

pagkatapos niyang magsend ng sandamakmak na face palm emoji, pinalitan niya ang chat name ni baekhyun.

_Bobong nilalang_

at sumigaw ng malakas sa nobyo niyang naghahanda ng panghapunan nila. 

"JONGIN!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos (and comment if u could) is deeply appreciated! heheh


End file.
